monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
Dragon is a custom dragon-shaped monster truck driven by Jon Zimmer and Darren Migues, which made its debut in East Rutherford 2014. Dragon also participated in the 2014 Australian tour. History Dragon was announced to begin competing in 2014; however, the truck wasn't completed until June of 2014, so Liddycoat drove Dragon's Breath for the first half of 2014. The truck officially debuted on June 14th, at MetLife Stadium being driven by Charlie Pauken. It made one hit, tripped on an obstacle, and rolled. It would return for a full exhibition freestyle the following week at Gillette Stadium, once again under Pauken. The body would be sent to Australia on the Dragon's Breath chassis. Dragon began its first full season in 2015. Liddycoat would get invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout in 2015. In 2016, Liddycoat would return for the 5th Young Guns Shootout, this time, he would go on to be the Young Guns Shootout Champion and take the 32nd slot in the Monster Jam World Finals 17. In 2017, Former Grave Digger driver Jon Zimmer debuted a second Dragon on the former Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog chassis and competed on one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Scott Liddycoat only competed in international events as his Dragon chassis is stuck in Australia. He said that he would return for the World Finals that year, although this wouldn't happen. The truck though did compete at the said show with Zimmer behind the wheel. In 2018, Jon Zimmer received a new chassis, the former Grave Digger 26, and competed in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Liddycoat doesn't run for the year. In Frankfurt, Germany, the truck unveiled a brand new 3D Dragon shaped body. At the Licensing Expo 2018 in May, an Ice Dragon truck was revealed for 2019's Fire & Ice. In 2019, the Ice Dragon is run on Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 3 as part of Fire & Ice driven by Zimmer. Darren Migues will drive the standard Dragon on Nitro Menace. Versions of Dragon * Standard Corvette (2014-2018)- The former standard version of Dragon. It was a modified 1954 Corvette Pro Mod body with added on 3D horns, spikes, nostrils, and wings. It had dark red horns, and a bright green coloration to it. * Red Dragon- A cancelled version of the Dragon truck, intended to debut at the Monster Jam World Finals 16 encore alongside the Blue N.E.A. It would have been, for the most part, the same as the green version, albeit with a red color palet, and golden horns that pointed upwards. The Dragon Blast playset originally featured the red dragon as the target to jump at, with Grave Digger and the Green Dragon using two ramps to crash at it, which was later changed to just be Grave Digger jumping at a target of the Green Dragon. * International Tour Dragon- This version was used by Scott Liddycoat in the 2017 International tour. It had green wheels, and featured golden horns. * Standard 3D (2019-)- The current standard version of Dragon. It features a rounder, 3D shape similar to Monster Mutt, in order to allow for better vision. It features a new design for the horns, as well as a 3D mouth. * Ice Dragon- Ice Dragon runs the same shape as the new Standard Dragon, but it features an icy blue paint scheme and blue wheels. It has ice dripping from the wings, and frost has been added to be shooting from its nose. World Finals Appearances *2015 - Scott Liddycoat (YGS) *2016 - Scott Liddycoat (YGS: Scott Liddycoat) (wins the YGS) *2017 - Jon Zimmer *2018 - Jon Zimmer Trivia *The 3D Dragon mold is an edited version of the body that the three Monster Mutts currently use. *It was intended to debut in early 2014, but with the body incomplete, it had to run as Dragon's Breath. *As of 2019, the regular Dragon's chassis is independently owned. *In pit parties, the truck has eyes on the windows, although they are removed from the truck in actual competition for visbility. Gallery dragonconcept.jpg|Art of the original finalized concept art, with cancelled ideas in the background IMG 2167.JPG|Dragon's original render NVArt_DragonMockup.jpg 8553471_orig.png|The CGI render 4588155_orig.png 8236613_orig.png 062d8de9-7791-4b31-b1d6-9e4c040a1e36.jpg|Dragon's debut in 2014 6ccb1197-40ac-4e03-a883-efd6aeefe9f6.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_2018-05-18-17-27-24.png|At its debut show in 2014 Monster_jam_adelaide_2014_dragon_01_by_lizardman22-d82gals.jpg|Dragon on Dragon's Breath circa 2014 Monster-Jam6_CNNPH.png|Dragon circa 2015 Jacksonville 022016 DeAngelis (22).jpg|Dragon "snorting" flames DX_1961.jpg|Dragon circa 2016 DX 2022.jpg|Dragon winning the 5th Annual Young Guns Shootout in 2016. Young-guns-shootout-world-finals-xvii.jpg|Championship Poster 16299503_1193321197453147_8833220029409237755_n.jpg|Jon Zimmer's Dragon circa 2017 16422663 1198334583619866 1741717609912429400 o.jpg|Ditto 6545DRAGON80240.jpg|Scott Liddycoat's Dragon circa 2017 Monsterjjjjjjj-jam.jpg|ditto Monster trucksDRAGPJN 05.jpg|ditto Monster-Jam-Media-Day-24.jpg|Jon Zimmer's Dragon circa early 2018 Screenshot_2018-05-15-23-35-21-31.png|3D Dragon in 2018 Screenshot_2018-12-22-23-32-41.png|Render of the 2019 Dragon Screenshot_2018-12-17-21-06-05.png 32235412_1623607351089347_7516378645594636288_o.jpg|New body circa 2018, notice the eyes used only for pit parties Screenshot_2018-12-22-23-32-51.png|Render of the 2019 Ice Dragon FireIce5.jpg|Ice Dragon being shown off at a convention in 2018 Dragonmascot.jpg|Dragon mascot 42156845_2337541629607784_1782865654991290368_o.jpg Stills hw playset mon 01.jpg|A concept for the Dragon Blast Playset, featuring two launch pads, and the cancelled red Dragon with alternate horns. 503190212 640.jpg|Dragon's render in a Hot Wheels Monster Jam commercial Maxresdefault-1439090873.jpg|Dragon Hot Wheels toy prototype 12338582_1690376917842119_875109103_n.jpg|2015 Hot Wheels Blackout edition Dragon 12522949_780664348743883_1955908645192588449_n.jpg|Dragon Rocket PMAT1-19727896enh-z6.jpg|Dragon in the Dragon Blast Playset Ceyh4cGW4AA1OWs.jpg|2016 Color Treads Dragon D1eb3222344149.563116dec9a0e.png 8497902 orig.png 2015_164_dragon.jpg 2015_124_dragon.jpg 3736844_orig.jpg dragonconcept2.jpg CREATUREFEATURE.jpg|Monster Jam Creature art DragonWithPhrase.jpg NVArt Layout Dragon'sTale1.jpg NVArt Layout Dragon'sTale2.jpg NVArt DragonCrewShirt.jpg Unndsdfdfsdfamed.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon Dragon Screenshot 2017-06-23-18-07-30.png|Ditto 00016340-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy monster-jam-truckin-pals-dragon--85451578.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy prototype IMG 0427.JPG|Truckin' Pals wooden toy S-l16sdfdsfdsfdsf00.jpg|2018 Bone Buster 46377466_524381188064839_3251456081296192335_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 48905038_2371617713057558_3793043965951868928_n.jpg ivan-kalytovskyy-persp.jpg Merchandise 48905038_2371617713057558_3793043965951868928_n.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Migues Motorsports